This invention is directed to providing for a conventional coin operable telephone apparatus improved coin return means. More particularly, it is directed to providing for such apparatus a return coin discharge unit as a replacement for the conventional finger accessible return coin receptical and which is such that it is anti-explosive.
Coin operable telephones are necessary to make available to the general public ready means for making a phone call, and particularly for summoning help in cases of fire, the need of police or an ambulance. However, question arises as to the need of limiting the number of such public phones because of vandalism causing their destruction or loss of their coins. Vandals often accomplish this by inserting explosives or blocking material into the coin return receptacle.
The general object of this invention is to provide a return coin discharge unit adapted to be assembled in conventional manner in a coin operable telephone apparatus, and which is not subject to the vandalism indicated.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a unit which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, and practical for the purposes intended.